


Angel Lust (Video)

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Embedded Video, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video for Angel Lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Lust (Video)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angel Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898264) by [GiggleSnortBangDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead). 



> Wow. I made a puppet show of this for my cult film class. It's terrible. Please be gentle with me.


End file.
